Destiel Ficlet Collection
by CasJuiceUpMyAssbutt
Summary: A variety of Destiel fics based on prompts- will continuously add to this as I write more (feel free to leave prompts in the reviews) Fics vary in genre, but always contain Destiel in one way shape or form. Reviews are appreciated and so are suggestions (Seriously though, tell me what to write!)
1. Raised from Perdition-T- Cas saves Dean

**_PROMPT: Cas pov. When Castiel first saw Dean (in hell)_**

**_WARNINGS:_ **_**Gore, disturbing imagery**_

_**RATING: T**_

It had been years.

Years fighting through darkness , clawing past the filth, choking on black smoke.

His wings were stained, black as pitch, his grace slowly chipping away under the ceaseless onslaught of monsters. Demon after demon burst out of the cracks, out of the pit, to bite down on him and tear at his flesh. Mangled souls cried out and grappled onto him, sinners stripped to the bone and begging for salvation. Their touch burned and their words stabbed; but he could not save them. It was torture- it was unclean- it was hell.

But it had to be fought through.

He was on a mission, a quest.

A rescue.

Castiel had never met Dean Winchester before, none of the angels had, not in person. In his brief, Dean, as he was before his fall into hell, had been described to the angel; he was young and resolute. He would have eyes of green framed by thick lashes. He would have callused, tanned skin sprinkled with golden freckles. He would have artfully shaped lips set in a pout and a firm jaw. His body would be beautifully sculpted, smooth and muscled like the statues of ancient Greece, yet its perfection would be marred bythe scars of a life of hardships. He would be a fine example of man.

He would be the man to bring salvation to his world.

But Castiel had to bring him to salvation first.

And he had to do it quickly.

It had taken him thirty years to get as deep as he was, drowning in a fiery pit he was never made to breach. Time passed like molasses, slowly edging past, never really seeming to pass at all. Sometimes he felt like he wasn't even an angel any more, sometimes he forgot he had wings sprouting from his back, eyes that glowed like a supernova and skin that burned with a coursing energy. He felt lost.

But then he remembered his brief. He remembered the human he was setting free, the man he was to free; and he'd force himself forwards. He had to see this man, the thought of saving him kept him pushing. If anyone was worth fighting for, Dean Winchester would be.

So he scratched though the scum and the mud, beating his wings to a laboured rhythm and slashing through the necks of the unholy, watching as their black blood ebbed and flowed like the lapping waters of the ocean

Ten more years of tooth and claw. Of fire against feather, of grace against grit.

The others flew right past him.

They fought on, they didn't see him at the rack.

Flesh torn, hanging in shreds from tensed muscles.

Tendons stiff and pulsing as he pulled the rusted blade back and forth; sawing through the flesh of the teenage boy strapped down in front of him.

His mouth twisted in a sick grin, flesh peeled back at the corners, flashing the white of his teeth and the red of his gums in a terrifying smile.

His eyes were tinted, veins of black ticking under a dying green, slowly oozing over the paling colour. The lashes Castiel had been told about were all but gone and the freckles were invisible under the thick, dirty blood caked over his skin.

He was twisted and malformed, limbs bent in ways they shouldn't be, organs trailing from gashes that lengthened as he slashed through his victim. A coarse, chilling laugh jarred in the air, finding its way to Castiel's ears and grating through his skin.

Paralysed, Castiel watched as the broken, twisted man before him tore and carved at the soul screaming on the rack. A sick joy radiated from his skin and black smoke leaked from the countless wounds on his skin and into the air. Castiel's stomach squirmed and a sharp bile rose in his throat, his eyes burned. But in the righteous man's crazed euphoria, another feeling lay hidden.

His hand faltered as he raised the blade and rested it under the boy's eye; something human flashed through the deadness in his eyes. A tiny tear rolled down his cheek as he dug the rusted metal into the boy's ebony flesh, hooking it under the sphere of the eyeball and levering it out.

Castiel shrank back at the hoarse scream and Dean flinched, a laugh catching in the air and turning to a sob, a wail.

He was too late.

The seal was broken.

Dean Winchester had fallen.

But not completely.

Castiel surged forwards, eyes blazing and veins searing with energy. He fanned his wings out behind him and beat them down, reaching ahead and grabbing the man's shoulder.

With the touch he could feel it. He could see it.

Under the tattered skin, the dead eyes, the deformed body.

Someone that smiled once, someone that laughed, someone that gave it all to save the only family he had.

He pulled and rose himself up, Winchester in hand. Chains around the man's ankles and wrists shattered and a pure light shot out of Castiel's skin and splashed over Dean.

The sound of screaming and snarling that filled the air sank back into a muffled thrum, with Dean in his arms Castiel flew. He broke through the barricades of hell like they were nothing, he closed his eyes as the darkness of the pit lightened and smoke of the damned thinned.

He pictured Dean as he had been described and rebuilt his body from the scraps he was clinging to. As he tore through the gates of hell and rose to the light, he took the love he felt deep under the twisted shell and reshaped them into fresh blood and glowing skin.

He laid the Winchester down where his brother had laid him to rest and took his hand from his shoulder. Castiel slipped his eyelids open and drained the inky black from their corners, bringing a vibrancy, a life to the speckled spheres. He wiped the grime from his cheeks and coloured in the clammy, dead skin.

He sprinkled golden freckles over his cheeks, he attached the split jaw and layered on the skin hell had torn open. He traced his fingers over every blistered patch and made it new, springy and warm under his touch. He weaved muscle and threaded hair, he sewed eyelashes back onto the lids with seamless intricacy, rubbed the bruises and burns away under a gentle thumb. He nurtured every detail, every tiny quirk and mark, he grafted the beauty right back on. Castiel could not help but look on him with awe.

He waved a hand over him to clothe him, slightly remorseful that his beautiful handicraft would go mainly unseen. He wanted to stay there with him, help him out of his lonely resting place; but Castiel was needed back in heaven. He had other missions to attend to, other orders to follow.

A light, sinking feeling welling in his throat, Castiel rested his hand on the resting man's shoulder. He felt a lifetime of hell surge under the skin, the memories seared; but the terrors fell under the man's loyalty and… that quality that was so human… that's devotion, that unquestioning faith…

He breathed over the hunter and he breathed in, heart pumping suddenly and blood gushing through his newly sculpted veins.

And with a flutter of his wings and a final goodbye, Castiel was gone, and his words, clear as a bell, rang through the ears of every angel in heaven.

"Dean Winchester is saved"

_**A/N: sorry for all the typos that I'm sure its ridden with and i know the wording's a bit repetitive at times; but hey, i wrote this in like an hour: Oh, and I might be updating "Little Bird" soon; but I'm a bit stuck at the moment- these ficlets should get me back into the swing of writing ^^**_

_**Reviews are love, so feel free to leave 'em- and more prompts would be great! I want to practice writing fluff and romance; maybe a bit of angst and hurt/comfort too- I'll write anything ^^**_


	2. Best birthday Ever- KT- b'day cuteness

**_PROMPT: _**_**It's Deans birthday and Cas took Sam with him to find the perfect present (fluff)**_

**_WARNINGS:_****_Romantic themes- nothing explicit by any means_**

_**RATING: K/T ?**_

"Where d'ya think we should start?"

Sam Winchester looked around slowly as he stepped through the sliding doors. Warmth swelled over him, banishing the wintery shivers that were stuttering through his frame. He embraced the cozy heating and took a few more steps in, scanning the colourful shop fronts lining the walls. A Chocolate shop, at least twenty clothing stores, a quaint little bookshop, a game store ; and this was only the first floor. Sam whistled at the sheer expanse of stuff- he hadn't been to a mall since college.

There was a sliding sound and a shutting as the doors opened for another person, Sam swivelled around to see if he had an answer to Sam's question, but he appeared rather dumbfounded. He stared with wide, blue eyes at the lines of shops and flocks of people. His mouth agape in either awe or shock; it was hard to tell.

"Cas?" Sam waved his hand in front of the man's face, trying to capture his attention. His gaze, however, was unwavering. "Earth to Cas!" He snapped his fingers and Castiel jumped.

"Y-Yes Sam?" Castiel answered in his usual grinding tone, but it had an intonation of shock- it sounded just a little higher than usual. Sam supressed a laugh and led Cas further inside, walking past the chocolate shop and eyeing the plates of luxurious fudges and cookies in its window.

"Where should we start?" He tore his eyes from the delicious display and kept walking. Dean loved chocolate as much as the next guy, but there were things he liked more. Sam looked over at Cas, who was trailing behind slightly, his neat suit and backwards tie very out of place amongst the much more casual winter wear of the mall's other occupants, some of whom were eying him in a way Sam could only describe as 'hungry'.

Noticing he had fallen behind, Castiel hastily shuffled to Sam's side, trying to keep up with his gargantuan strides, which, even for someone who's six feet tall, was a difficult task. He had adopted a very nervous demeanour; as if being around so many people frightened him. Remembering Sam had asked him a question, Castiel jerked back to attention. "Sorry?"

"Which store?" Sam made abroad gesture and supressed another laugh as he noticed Castiel's eyes flicking over the storefronts, "Where do you think we should go?"

Castiel turned and looked around, obviously bewildered, "You know I have no idea." He stopped and turned into a bookstore, picking up a book on the shelf and flicking through it. "That's why I asked you to come with me." He squinted at the text and Sam saw a blush flood into his cheeks. Sam took a brief glance at the book title and choked, _50 Shades of Grey _was definitely not the kind of book Castiel wanted to read. Dean might find it… enjoyable… but Sam didn't want to follow that train of thought.

"That book was incredibly immoral" Castiel looked slightly shaken as Sam steered him out of the book shop, they continued walking down the hall of shops.

"Yeah…" Sam mumbled as they walked past a lingerie shop. Eager to redirect Castiel's attention, he pointed at a bakery on the next floor, "Reckon they sell pie?"

"As a bakery, I would be surprised if they did not." The pair made for the escalator and made their way up. When they reached the top, Sam spotted a record store; that would definitely be worth a look. But first pie.

The scent of the bakery was mouth-watering; the sugary scent of icing on cakes, the tart aroma of citrus slice, and the filling smell of freshly baked bread. Sam felt his stomach grumble and he had to fight back the urge to just buy everything and eat it all. It was all so good.

Castiel was eyeing some very artistic cakes with a look of wonder when Sam pushed past him in search of pie. The store had a few other customers inside, a few kids with their faces pressed up against the glass behind which an enormous chocolate cake resided, a gaggle of college students stocking up on pastries, and of course Sam and Castiel.

"You look a little lost dear, are you looking for anything?" A plump woman at the counter spotted Sam as he scoured the shelves of baked goods.

"Uhh yes- hi" Sam swivelled and greeted her with a grin, "Do you sell pie?"

"Yes dear, all sorts," She smiled when Sam did, he had a knack for spreading the love, so to speak, "To your right."

And, true to her word, there were definitely pies. Dozens and dozens of them. Sam was sure that if Dean was in there he'd be having a fit. There were apple pies, cherry pies, pecan pies, caramel pies, chocolate pies, lemon-meringue pies, rhubarb pies, coconut cream pies- just all the pies you could possibly imagine and then some. How the hell was he meant to pick one?

"Cas," Sam spotted Castiel talking to a small group of college age girls, they were giggling at Castiel's confusion; he seemed relieved that he had an excuse to leave them, "Cas come help me pick one!"

Castiel, of course, wasn't much help. He listed the nutritious values of each pie, the kind of taste they would have, their weight, what kind of flour they used; Sam kind of wondered how he could figure all that out. But nonetheless, the decision was just as difficult to make.

"Okay, so I'm torn between the pecan and the cherry, thoughts?"

"I have no preferences concerning baked goods," Castiel scanned over the shelf of pies with little interest, but just as Sam was about to take the pecan, his interest sparked, "I think Dean will like that one."

He pointed at a rather odd looking pie, it was sitting at the back of the assortment and Sam couldn't pin what its filling was. TO be honest, Sam was a little bit dubious." Why that one? It looks really weird."

"Can't you smell it?" Castiel picked it up and held it near Sam's face. True enough, there was a subtle scent, something sweet but bitter at the same time., "It's perfect."

"If you say so-" Shocked by Castiel's sudden enthusiasm, Sam took th pie and paid for it. The woman at the counter raised her eyebrows.

"Surprised you picked that one, it's a new recipe." She passed Sam the change and smiled, "But if I may say so myself, it is a good recipe- bit of an acquired taste though."

They left the store, pie carefully wrapped up and stored in an ornate box. Castiel was carrying it very carfully and Sam led the way into the record shop.

Sam knew Dean's taste in music like the back of his hand, so picking some records wasn't very hard, but when Castiel added one to the pile, Sam was once again amazed.

"Alterbridge?" Sam eyed the album cover suspiciously, and scanned the tracklist. He'd heard of the band, but never really listened to them, and he was definitely sure Dean hadn't either. They were a rock band, sure, and that was generally what Dean was into, but he never listened to anything made within the last few decades. "Have you even heard them before?"

"No, but …" He ran a hand through his hair, " I just think he might like them."

Not wanting to full on object, Sam gritted his teeth and paid the extra thirty-five bucks for the album. Castiel's hunches sure were expensive.

So with the records and the pie in hand, the pair of them left the mall and started to make their way back to the motel. Dean had gone off for a drive in the Impala earlier in the afternoon, so Castiel had teleported himself and Sam to the mall. Now, however, Castiel was not willing to risk losing the gifts mid-flight, so they had to go on foot. Which was a rather miserable experience considering that it was snowing lightly and neither of them had sufficient warm clothes.

Shivering madly and numb in the face, Sam and Castiel finally got back to the room the pair off them and Dean were staying in. As per usual, it was pretty crappy; two beds, a tiny TV, a slightly grimy shower, A kitchenette with strange stains, and an incredibly uncomfortable sofa left it very unappealing.

After shedding out of his damp jacket and slipping on a sweater, Sam unwrapped the pie and laid it on a nice plate in the centre of the table. He stuck a few candle's he'd brought earlier into its soft, gelatinous top and put a few plates next to it.

As the afternoon wore on, the snow kept falling, to the point where it was starting to pile up on the windowsill like icing on a cake. The room got colder and colder. Sam noticed Castiel hadn't changed out of his wet suit.

"Man, you're gonna get pneumonia."

"Hmm?" Castiel had been transfixed on the snow falling outside.

"You need to get that suit off, you'll catch something."

"Sam, I am and angel, becoming ill is difficult." Castiel didn't even look in Sam's direction as he answered in monotone; he had his eyes trained on the road.

"Fine, but you're dripping onto the carpet."

Castiel looked down and blushed a little, "Oh- sorry."

"Just go have a shower or something, I'll grab some clothes for you."

"Okay-" Castiel stood up and stumbled over to the bathroom . Sam grabbed A skivvy and some jeans that looked like they'd fit him and sat down on the couch.

It wasn't long after Sam heard the shower start up that Dean walked in.

His face was flushed from the inter chill and he had a bag of pricy looking liquor in tow.

"Happy birthday, Dean-" Sam grinned at him and Dean actually looked surprised.

"Dude, It's my birthday?" Dean laughed and put the liquor down on the kitchen counter. He stripped his jacket off and turned up the heater. Smiling stupidly, he turned around and spotted the pie on the table. "Oh my god-"

Sam smiled as Dean ran over to the table excitedly, an infectious grin spread over his features.

"Is this friggin' pecan and cacao?"

Sam shrugged, but come to think of it, the pie did have a subtle whiff of alcohol about it. "Cas picked it, he thought you';d love it."

"The guys a friggin psychic," Dean looked ecstatic, "Where is he, anyway?"

"In the shower, we got snowed on on the way back."

Right on cue, the door cracked open. Steam poured out and Castiel poked his head out of the door. Without a second glance, Dean just stamped over to the door, flung it open and flung his arms around Cas.

Cas squeaked. Sam damn near fell over.

Maybe Dean didn't realise, but Castiel was absolutely stark naked.

"Man, how the hell did you know? That friggin' pie is the best!" He squeezed Cas, Dean's clothes soaking up the warm water dripping off the nude angel.

"Dean-I" Castiel stuttered, blush making his face bright red and spreading down his neck, "I don't know I just-"

Dean half released Cas from the hug, still holding him stupidly close as he laughed again. Sam felt ridiculously awkward. Dean looked like he was about to friggin' kiss him.

Sam cleared his throat.

Dean turned back to face Sam and let Cas go. Castiel's knees buckled and he was blushing all over, he barely managed to stop himself from falling flat on his face.

"Let's eat this bitch!" Dean jumped over to the table and grabbed a knife. Sam tossed Castiel the clothes he'd grabbed and they waited a minute to let Cas get dressed.

When he came out, he was still pink in the face and wide eyed, shaking a little. Dean beckoned him over to the table and they were about to cut the pie when Sam remembered the records

"Cas! The presents!" Sam grabbed Dean's hand to stop it cutting through the cake, and he pouted unhappily, though the pout faltered when he heard the word 'presents'

"Oh!" Castiel stood up and grabbed the bag with tapes, almost dropping it in his shaky hands. _Why am I getting so nervous_ he thought to himself, _dean was just excited, that's all._

He placed the bag on the table and Dean pulled out two records. One was the latest from the Rolling Stones, which Dean exclaimed was "awesome", and the other, "Alterbridge? What?"

Dean reacted with a confused expression, Castiel felt bad instantly. But when Dean put the tape in the radio, his expression shifted. He raised his eyebrows and smiled a little.

"Hey, this actually kind of rocks." He left it playing and took not of the band, "Thanks Cas!"

The flash of white teeth that came with Dean's grin made Castiel's heart stutter. And from the way Dean looked at him after, Dean must have noticed. There was something hungry in his look and he winked. Castiel blushed. Again, Sam cleared his throat. What was getting into Dean?

"Anyway," Dean turned back to the pie, "This bitch, let's eat it."

They sang a brief happy birthday, something none of them had done for ages, and Dean raised the knife. He pressed the edge of it on the soft top of the pie and slowly dug it in. As he did, he hooked his arm around Castiel's waist.

He leaned into Cas, putting his lips to his ears, "If I touch the bottom I have to kiss the nearest girl"

"But I'm not-" Castiel's heart was pounding like a hammer in his chest.

"Well, you were for a bit, and that's more of a girl than Sam's ever been." He pressed the knife deeper into the luscious pie, chocolate, nut filled sauce oozed out where he cut.

"Dean-" Castiel's mouth went dry and he felt a tickling feeling in his stomach, goosebumps prickling over his skin as Dean leaned against him. Castiel had to admit, Dean was pretty clever for remembering that- and true enough, when stripped down to grace alone, angel's didn't really have a gender at all, it was all in the vessel. And Jimmy just happened to be male.

Castiel watched the knife as it dug into the pie at an impossibly slow rate. The music playing off the album Castiel had bought Dean became muffled as Castiel's ears filled with the sound of his heavy heartbeat. He felt like he had a raging fever; he could barely think and his body just felt so hot.

The soft filling of the pie bent around the knife as it slipped down in a sudden burst off speed, the crust giving way. Castiel's breath caught and he froze. There was a light clink as the blade touched the ceramic plate.

Dean dropped the knife, he grabbed Castiel with both arms and stood up, pulling him into a close embrace. Castiel felt like he could scream- but not in a bad way. Unfamiliar feelings tugged at his gut and he could barely stand up. Dean's hand slipped down to the small of Castiel's back and Castiel had to bite his lip to stop himself sighing. There was a muffled sound of a chair scraping and a door opening and closing. He closed his eyes. This wasn't _fair._

The hand snaked back up and pulled Castiel right up against Dean; Castiel's arms trembled a bit before they hooked behind Dean's shoulders. Then he was leaning in; his breath soft and warm on Castiel's skin.

Castiel flickered his eyes open for a fraction of a second, but that was enough to catch the look Dean was giving him. His eyelids were heavy and his smile gentle. His eyes were their usual, mellow green, but the pupils were full and dark. Castiel saw the way the light caught on his full eyelashes and marvelled at the way his freckles were arranged so perfectly on his cheeks. He looked down at Dean's lips, curved beautifully into a gentle smile

Dean closed his eyes, so did Castiel.

And then their lips met.

Dean came in slowly, pressing his lips against Castiel's gently at first, then harder.

Castiel pushed back and Dean opened his mouth. Castiel did too.

Castiel could taste whisky on Dean's tongue and he could feel the light scrape of his stubble on his chin. Dean leaned over him, one arm hooked behind Castiel's back and the other threading its fingers through Castiel's messy dark hair.

Dean's lips pulled off Castiel's and he pressed them up against his neck. Castiel sighed and his hands fell down to Dean's waist. Dean sucked in the taste of Castiel's soapy fresh skin and slipped one hand under his skivvy. He ran his fingers over the hot skin and squeezed gently on his side.

Castiel slipped and his knees buckled, biting his lip to stop the sound working up his throat from escaping into the air. He could barely tell what was going on, the buzz of Dean's touches, of his kisses, sending his head into a spin.

He was so disconcerted that when Dean stopped kissing him, it took a while to notice.

"Hey Cas?" Dean's voice was husky and soft, Castiel shuddered.

"Mm?" He opened his eyes and ran his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean pushed away from Cas, taking his hands in his own. He spun him around and pecked him on the cheek and Castiel laughed.

"Best birthday ever."

_**A/N:**_

_**So this is me**_

_**writing fluff.**_

_**I ain't that good at it, I know- and is a little rushed but eh- I hope it satisfies (probably full of typos but eh)**_

_**Reviews are bliss; leave them and I'll explode (in the best was possible). and feel free to leave suggestions for further ficlets**_

_**Up next: Dean finds out about Castiel's irrational fear of thunderstorms when they get caught in one- cuddles and comforting ensues. Cuteness overload.**_


	3. The fairground-M-written by drunk sister

_**Okay so my sister and her friend were really drunk (like seriously, two thirds of a bottle of vodka and an entire bottle of rum gone) so obviously the most vital thing for me to do was to get them to write some beautiful Destiel fanfiction. **_

_**Rated M for man on man sex**_

Once3 upon a time there was anam amn man who had a wings his name was castile. Dean loved him with his man rod. It was long and hard like a wooden thing made of wood.

"oh deannnn" moande castiel. "now is not the time or the place "

"but sac cas" shouted dean with lust "I hae to have tyou right now, in theis abandoned fairgrounf "

"dean… this fair ground is not abandoned. We are on the merigrounf with small children" protested the winged man.

"but I feel like going merrily round on yo asssss. And the kids have gotta learn some time…"

"dean, that is wicked." Moaned cas as joined dean on his uppy own horse. The movemtnet of the horse made dean evern hornier tan before.

"cas, cadnce on the horsey pol;e for me" he moaned, putting his hand on cas's ass.

Cas sighed and began to gyrate, he was embarrassed but he loved dean so much that he could not deny him a pole dance when he asked for one. Especiallt after the performance dean gave lastnight. A rle[play to do with purgatory and burgers. Cas grew hard at the thought. Dean notices and did his smirk thing that he does, you know the one? In like every episode with womans.

"cas saw dean smirk and

No fuck that was quotes.

Cas saw deam smirk and then undid his blue blue tie; it waqs a blue like his sapphire eyers.

":you smell like alcohol." Said cas when he sniffed deans neck before kissing him passionately.

"I has purple nurples." Dean said before taking a shot he produced from hins hopocket.

Dean and cas made sweet swet love on the horsey and dean exploded his love perals onto cas's face. the end.


End file.
